1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor optical device, an optical module, and a method for manufacturing a semiconductor optical device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A semiconductor optical device into which a laser part and an optical functioning part for converting a state of laser light including a mirror and the like are integrated is known. The semiconductor optical device may include grooves for reducing parasitic capacitance by narrowing an energization range.
In JP WO2011/065517 A1, a horizontal resonator surface emission laser including a reflection part that changes a light path of laser light is described.
In JP 2014-035540 A, an optical integrated circuit including a first mesa-type optical waveguide and a second mesa-type optical waveguide of which cross-sections intersecting a light guiding direction are mutually different, is described.
In JP 2008-205499 A, a semiconductor optical device having at least a region for blocking conductivity in a direction along a layer surface of a semiconductor layer, is described.
In JP H09-129964 A, an optical semiconductor device having a pair of grooves into which a semiconductor laser and a mode conversion waveguide are integrated, and an interval in a region of the mode conversion waveguide is wider than a region of the semiconductor laser, is described.
In S. Hirata, et al, “λ/4-SHIFTED AlGaAs/GaAs DFB LASERS WITH DOUBLE WINDOW STRUCTURES”, IEEE ELECTRONICS LETTERS, vol. 23, No. 12, Jun. 4, 1987, pp. 627 and 628, a λ/4 shift DFB laser in which a window structure is integrated into a light emitting end, is described.